358
Carolyn plays mind games with Julia, and Barnabas haunts Julia in the guise of Dave Woodard. Synopsis Teaser : A light still burns in the great house of Collinwood. A light, perhaps, to keep away the fears which destroy the peacefulness of those sleeping there. But all do not sleep. For some, night is as day. For evil keeps no set business hours, and plans devised before dawn can bring horror and death at dusk. Carolyn Stoddard returns to the Old House after her aborted mission to retrieve Dr. Julia Hoffman's notebook from Tony Peterson's office. She reports the earlier events to Barnabas, who becomes enraged and looms toward Carolyn. Act I Quick to reassure Barnabas that Tony has no knowledge of his vampiric nature, Carolyn also tells him that the notebook is in the lawyer's possession. Barnabas, anxious to claim the notebook, starts to leave. But Carolyn stops him and points out that it is nearly dawn. Barnabas tasks Carolyn with using her charms to get the safe combination from Tony. He is then struck with an idea, an alternative solution to deal with Julia: he will use his abilities to drive the doctor insane. Barnabas shows Carolyn the tools used to murder Dr. Dave Woodard and will use these to start his campaign against Julia. Act II The following day, Carolyn has invited Tony out for a drink at the Blue Whale. She flirts and charms, but can barely break through Tony's gruff exterior. He cannot ascertain whether Carolyn is interested in him because Julia is his client, or for himself. Eventually, Carolyn manages to mellow him, and Tony arranges to call her later that night. Act III Carolyn is coming down the stairs at Collinwood when she runs into Julia entering the great house. The mood is icy as Carolyn warns Julia that Barnabas will stop at nothing to get the notebook. Carolyn smiles to herself as Julia goes to her room. Once there, Julia is shocked to find the syringe and the empty vial of medicine used to kill Dave. She calms herself and realizes Barnabas kept the murder devices and had Carolyn plant them in her room. Taking them, Julia moves back downstairs where she finds Carolyn on the telephone with Tony. Julia wrenches the phone from Carolyn and confronts her. Carolyn remains calm, while Julia falls to pieces. Act IV Carolyn reports the success of their plan to Barnabas. The vampire has a further move in mind and carries out a ritual in which he disappears before a terrified Carolyn's eyes, only to reappear in Julia's room in the guise of Dr. Woodard. The "ghost" accuses Julia of murder and torments the distraught woman. "Woodard" promises to never let Julia forget her actions. Julia faints. Outside her window, Barnabas has transformed into a bat. Memorable quotes : Barnabas: He's young, this man. Is he attractive? : Carolyn: He's rude... and violent... and yes, he's attractive. : Barnabas: Then you won't mind what you must do. ---- : Julia: Why don't you leave me alone. Isn't it enough that I remember, isn't it? : Carolyn: Control yourself Julia, you must. It's almost dinner time and you haven't even changed. Really Julia, when you're with us, you must live by our rules. ---- : Carolyn: I had to see you about Julia, she was so upset she never even came down for dinner. : Barnabas: Well, perhaps the estimable doctor was resting from her shock. She will need that rest; she will have no more tonight! ---- : Barnabas: An Indian I knew in long ago taught me the secrets that he used when he needed enormous power. A brilliant man. His tongue, he said, spoke into the ears of the gods. It was true, but society, my dear Carolyn, seldom is kind to one as privileged as he. He was jailed and tried as a warlock. : Carolyn: (stares unknowingly) : Barnabas: A male witch, my poor uneducated child. Of course, he was sentenced. : Carolyn: And was he killed? : Barnabas: When the soldiers came to hang him, the cell was empty. : Carolyn: He escaped! : Barnabas: Yes. You see the gods told him the secret magic number of the universe. The number which unlocks all the rules that binds you mortals to your daily dull lives. The number is whispered so deeply into the soul that no one can remember it, without... using... the magic. : Carolyn: Oh, Barnabas, really. : Barnabas: You doubt what I tell you? : Carolyn: Well, no one believes in magic numbers. Next thing you'll be telling me is you can conjure up a ghost! : Barnabas: No, no, no. Although there's one that I live to see. The power that the Indian gave me is the ability... to plant a germ in someone else's mind, and then of course watch the disease spread. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Jerry Lacy as Tony Peterson * Bob O'Connell as Bob Rooney (uncredited) * Peter Turgeon as Dave Woodard (voice only, uncredited) * Peter Murphy as Dave Woodard (body only, uncredited) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 355. * There is a film splice when Carolyn and Barnabas are at the Old House, and as Tony and Carolyn are at the Blue Whale. Story * Barnabas claims he once met an Indian in who was tried and jailed for being a warlock. The Indian taught him magic. * Carolyn does not know what a warlock is. * GHOSTWATCH: Dave Woodard's ghost appears to Julia. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Julia: The syringe's reappearance. * TIMELINE: Day 138 takes place. Carolyn has encountered Tony three times in her life, all of which have occurred within the last eighteen hours. It was last night when Carolyn was in Tony's office. Carolyn will be with Barnabas until 11pm tonight. 6pm: Julia returns to Collinwood. Carolyn and Tony plan dinner together tomorrow. Bloopers and continuity errors * During the closing credits, the camera temporarily cuts off, and the credit for Jonathan Frid appears on a black screen. * In the closing credits, Jerry Lacy's surname is mistakenly spelled "Lacey." External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 358 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 358 - Boy Meets Ghoul0358